


as i tumble down

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Backstory, Forgiveness, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jesse learns a little more about Hanzo's past.





	

“They really do look like little wings, though,” Jesse says, carding his hand through Hanzo’s hair.

“They are not wings.”

“Whatever you say, love.” Jesse grins, lightly tugging on one of the aforementioned ‘wings’. He ignores Hanzo’s quick glare, but winces at the sudden, sharp nip. “Hey!”

“I do not have wings,” Hanzo replies primly, looking absolutely unconcerned about having just bitten Jesse. And not even in a sexy way, too. “ _That_ is a ridiculous myth.”

Jesse rolls his eyes, settling back down into bed. “That’s what got you so riled up? Y’know I know you don’t have wings. You can go out in the sun. You don’t like garlic, but that’s a personal preference and not indicative of your entire species… do I have to go on?”

“No.” Hanzo touches one of the little tufts of hair that stick out from the sides of his head, black hair tinged with just a touch of grey. “My… brother teased me about them when we were young.”

Jesse blinks. “You don’t talk about him much.”

“I do not. It is… a painful subject.” Hanzo pauses for a long moment, so long that Jesse’s almost sure that he’s fallen asleep. But then he says, “You recall what Amelie said about our kind?”

“She said a lot,” Jesse replies. “But I’m gonna guess that you’re talking about her talk ‘bout redemption?”

“Yes.” Hanzo’s finger draws a lazy circle on Jesse’s chest, right around the scar above his heart that Hanzo left the first time he bit him. “I… my brother and I… fought. I had thought him dead, but a witch had found a way to save him. For a long time, I refused to believe it was him. By the time I accepted it… he was near death.”

He remembers the flickers from when they first shared blood. Of the man with the clockwork heart.

“What happened?”

“He forgave me,” Hanzo replies, more venom in his voice than Jesse expected. “I had done nothing to deserve it, but he still…” He sighs, roughly, “He was a better man than I could ever hope to be. I can only hope that one day I can redeem myself – prove myself worthy of his forgiveness.”

Jesse rolls over, resting his head on Hanzo’s chest, and peers up at him, “Not that it matters, but _I_ think you’ve done more than enough. You’re not the person you used to be, Hanzo.”

“The person I was–”

“We both got a past, Hanzo, is what I mean.” Jesse grins up at him, “We’re both in this for the same reasons. We’ve done shit we’re not proud of and we’re trying to make the world a better place. But… we’re not the same people we were.”

Hanzo’s silent for a long time, then, “You really believe that.”

“I gotta. It’s all that keeps me going some days.”

“I do not know what I did to deserve you, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo says, pulling him up and kissing him deeply. “But I will be eternally grateful that I do.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** wings  
>  **Words:** 509 words
> 
> Written for [hungarianbee](http://hungarianbee.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. You can continue to leave me one word prompts with a ship in my inbox over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com).


End file.
